


Oh, Hail Mary! [SLOW UPDATES]

by Vivian_Kennedy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Anxiety Disorder, Apocalypse, Attempt at Humor, Caring Dean Winchester, Caring John Winchester, Caring Sam Winchester, Cruel Reader, Crying Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester thinks he's hilarious, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Horror, Hurt Sam Winchester, Meg Masters is bi, Men Crying, Moore!Reader, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Pop Culture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective John Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Protectiveness, Reader needs closure, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Survivor Guilt, daymares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_Kennedy/pseuds/Vivian_Kennedy
Summary: Hellbent upon finding the person responsible for your sister’s death, you chase any and all leads to the ends of the world - only to end up joining hands with her ex, whom you vehemently abhor.This unlikely union brings forth to you the world of supernatural and all the monstrous creatures that dwell in it. But you couldn’t care less; you won’t stop until you bathe in the very bloods of your sister’s murderer.(note - set from S1 onwards. timeline may be messed up. characters might act ooc. sorry for all that bs. )
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Meg Masters, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & You, Jessica Moore & Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Meg Masters/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Oh, Hail Mary! [SLOW UPDATES]

* * *

Jessica Moore was your sister.

_'Was' being the key word here, as you were informed yesterday that she had died in a tragic fire in her own apartment._

You might not have been related by blood, but you were both true sisters in spirit and her sudden death had shook you.

_Moreover, his good-for-nothing, deadbeat of a boyfriend was nowhere to be found._

You wonder if her boyfriend even existed. _Jessica always had a habit of lying to save herself from being embarrassed._

Her body was barely recognizable, burned beyond repair- forcing your foster parents to throw a closed-casket funeral. Judy was devastated, barely eating and spending most of her hours in the bed. Dave had diverted his focus into his work- building new furniture in his workshop. He was so engrossed that he never was home. _Not that it made much of a difference, his wife didn't really notice._

And you, well you were still stuck in your monotonous 9-5 job and completing your degree at the same time.

_But you were still devastated; unable to get over the fact that your sister, your family, the only best friend you ever had was no more._

You knew human life was fragile- extremely unpredictable even. People take birth, they live their life and when the time is up, they die and perish inside the coffins they're buried in. Or maybe cremated.

Death is a natural process. It happens all the time. And no matter what, one is not supposed question it, as it is inevitable.

But you couldn't help but feel it was unfair for death to take your sister away, when she still had a whole life ahead of her. When she still was so luminous, so breathtakingly beautiful and still more worthy of a good life than you ever will be.

_More worthy of staying alive and still kicking than you ever could be._

Out of everyone, you felt rage at yourself. But even more than that, you were furious with this 'Sam Winchester', who was allegedly your late sister's boyfriend – whom you got to know about recently, thanks to some of her batch-mates.

If only you could get your hands on that motherfucker.....

_**He'll regret the very day he was born.** _

* * *


End file.
